Off the leash
by wereguardian
Summary: There has always been 5 girls chosen, to protect and defend, weird things begin to happen to October, she begins to gain new friends and enemies. The more secrets she discovers the more pain it causes, and things only get worst with snow and Vlad's secrets. Soon everything will be harder and everyone is in trouble, I guess thats just what happens when you let October off the leash.
1. Prolouge

Did I see this happening? No. It wasn't my plan, my goal, I'd had so much on my plate and now this, I never dreamed of it happening but now that it did an I happy pleased even, truthfully, I couldn't be happier.

**Hey guys this is just a white tiger thing, and like the Jade amulet**


	2. Chapter 1

**OMG guys im so sorry that chapter before was for one of my other stories called the rings! I am so sorry!**My eyes opened, I was on my bed, I stepped off. I hit the floor with a oof, or not, "meow" I looked up at the black cat "hi" I changed, "you've gotta have a collar on you." Amenti, "so that's your name," a carried Amenti downstairs and into my car. I knocked on the faded door a woman with a smile opened, her brown hair and green eyes looked so lively, "uhh your cat." "Amenti" she shook her head, "come in." Her voice lingered waiting, "October," She stared at me, then let me in, "I bet you have questions," I looked at her, "no, no, no questions, swear." I walked back to the door. I sighed walking back to my car, I got in and turned on the heat. I looked at my phone Kristoff was not going to get any apology from me. I sighed and grabbed my phone. "October?" No turning back now, "Hey, Kristoff." "Do you need something?" I started driving, don't worry I was on Bluetooth, "I don't know let me think for a second." He groaned, "Why?" I asked, "why what?" I sighed "why did you hit Vlad." The line was quiet, "I was mad that he hurt Snow." I smiled in spite of myself, "you should have told me, I'm sorry for being rude before," he just gave a groan, I laughed. "So hopefully were good?" "Sure, whatever." A blue car decided to cut me off I stopped the back of the car just barely missed me. I drove to the other lane and rolled down the window, "what the heck?" I howled like a banshii, why, no clue I was just so angry. "Are you blind, you almost hit me," "freakish goth!" The girl yelled "oh, you want me too make you match, I'll make you black and blue all over. And as a bonus I'll add red, blood red! So how about you stop being stupid and watch the road or I won't be the only thing making you bleed." The light turned green and I drove off, rolling back up the window. "October?" "What" I shouted, then I realized who I was talking to, "oh, Kristoff, I'm so sorry, I didn't, I mean-" "are you alright, you've never gotten so, angry before." "I'm sorry I screamed at you," "no, I mean screaming at that girl and threatening her. That's not like you," who is he to tell me who I am, "excuse me?" Calm down October, this is Kristoff my friend, he's just worried. "Your not," I ran my hand through my hair, "your my friend right?" "Yeah" I looked at my hair, "and you won't judge me," I was considering telling, him about the woman and the cat, "is everything okay," I not my lip, "yeah, of course,is just that," think of a lie, think of a lie. "You've been so distant, like you think I'm weird, like everyone else does." "October, I don't think that, in fact, there's this new movie about this mass murder, Psycho chain saw guy or something, then we could hang out at school, just us though." "Sounds fun, when?" "Today of you can" "well, I was planning to put on pjs then watch t.v. but I'm sure I can cancel." "Okay, later," he hung up before I could reply.

I walked around the house, that woman, questions? What questions, well that's a question, what would I have questions about, that guy biting me. I looked down, why did he do that, then I noticed I was walking on the back of the sofa. That's not natural, I plopped on the sofa. Maybe it's just, a, um. I looked at my keys, should I? I looked at the clock, no, I mean, Kristoff and I will be leaving in about an hour, and I still needed to get ready. I put on my mascara, but I decided against the black eyeshadow, I put on lip gloss, not black lipstick on though. I slipped on a black tanktop, then a black off the shoulder shirt, black jeans, black converse, skull earrings, I looked at myself in the mirror, I don't look too bad. I was going to pick up Kristoff, I hope he was up, that boy is nocturnal. I got to his place in like, half an hour. He opened the car for, buckled up looked at me then froze. "Yes," he mumbled something about my make up. "I thought I'd go a little less black today. He stared at me, "we really do have some catching up to do." So much for catching up, the hole ride was silent, and Kristoff was looking at me like I was crazy the whole time, at one point during the movie the victim looks around, then the killer just appears on the screen I jumped a little, and grabbed onto the armrest which Kristoff happened to have his hand on, which I didn't notice until he looked at me like I was the bubonic plauge then looked at our hands, then he moved to the side uncomfortably. I sighed as we walked to the car, we got in and I started the engine. We were on our way to his house when I decided this was enough, "where are you going?" He asked when he noticed we weren't driving to his house. I pulled over into a parking lot and turned everything off then locked the door. There's no way he's getting out of this talk. "We need to talk." He looked at me, "about what," "us," I ignored the odd look he gave me, "this whole time you've been acting like I'm, a freak or something. What's going on." He stared at me, "Well answer me." He just stared, "you know, you've been a real jerk lately." His eyes widened, "I didn't abandon you for Henry McMillan." That's why, "Kristoff, you'll always be my best guy friend, you understand that right?" He looked at me and gave me a rare treat reserved for only a few, he smiled at me. "Alright, Mexican?" "Always." You see I was a vegetarian and he was a meat eater, there's this Mexican restaurant where we'd always get this cheese quesadilla and taco meal. I ate the quesadilla and he'd eat the tacos. The fact that a great friendship was fixed went great with this quesadilla, I heard a crunch as Kristoff bit into the taco, then I did something that shocked even me. "Can I have a bite?" He stared at me, "sure?" I took a big bite, it was delicious. "You just ate, Meat." I nodded "it was delicious." He stared at me then the taco then me again, "you want another bite?" I nodded taking another bite. I drove to the woman's house, it was 10 a.m. I'd gotten home too late last night. I walked to the door and knocked, she opened the door, "I ate Meat, I never eat meat, I threw a tantrum when a girl cut me off, and I was asleep on the ceiling, I don't even remember going to sleep." I ranted she smiled, "come in October" I settled on the couch while she grabbed a chest, pulled a key from her necklace and unlocked the case. "The night before this happened do you remember what happened?" "A guy bit me," she looked at me, "you died." I froze, but I did remember what happened. "Why, why am I?" She pulled out a scrap book. The first picture was of a younger her and a girl with brown hair and warm eyes and long hair. "Melina was my best friend, one day weird things began to happen, the day, we died. We changed," I noticed another picture, Nellys green eyes were a little more cat like, as we're Melina who had her hair Halle Berry style. "As it turns out we were apart of a group, a clowder, I think is the word." I couldn't look away from the pictures, then I saw a jade tiger amulet. Nelly, opened a box that contained a green light, she picked up the amulet. "There are only a few amulets, she fingered a black panther amulet, "the Onix panther," then a golden amulet "the golden cheetah," then a ruby "the ruby Lion" then she showed me another, "And the diamond cat, an house cat, Melina my friend. We were all apart of an order I suppose you can say to, keep the amulets save. You and 4 other girls must continue that, I'll help you control the amulet but, the other things you will find out yourself." "Why, couldn't you tell me?" Not saying I believed her it's just that, weird things have been going on and this could be the reason. "Its important that you learn this with the other girls-" "Nelly I'm back." My teacher Mr. Otis and Vladimir Tod came in. "Uh, hi October," I gave him a smile, this was awkward, Nelly put away the amulet and closed the book. "October, can you come back tomorrow?" I nodded, yeah, I definitely was coming back, if all of this was true, well I'd need all the help I could get and I had a feeling it was true.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hate to do this guys but soon, I'm not going to post unless you guys review.**  
I was in the forest by Bathory, "you cannot lose control, okay October? Ready for a test run?" I smiled putting the amulet on, I could feel power course through my veins, I smiled. Then I took off in a sprint I lept onto a tree branch spinning 3 times then I let go. I propelled through the air a figure landed next to me. Nelly and I ran full sprint into the forest, weaving in and out of trees.

I brushed my hair, I was allowed to wear the amulet today, but Nelly would be watching. She still had this, connection with the amulet, she would slowly ease power onto me, see if I could control it. I looked down at the glowing amulet put on a necklace for now. The tiger before Nelly had done this and Nelly had worn it around her waist. Ever since I put on the amulet, a connection with Nelly had opened up and a strong pride has grown. A pride for the tigers before and after me. I wanted, craved to make them proud. It felt as if I was born to do them proud. I've felt stronger and more, beautiful then ever. I looked in the mirror. I could almost see a younger Nelly. I walked to my car, unfortunately school was today. I walked to my locker, it was by Andrew's so the group normally was there, today was no exception. I opened my locker fully aware of the boys stares. "yes?" "You seem, different." I looked at them then shrugged, I was different, and better, way better. I put books in my locker and my p.e. clothes, every week I would take everything out. My lunch was on top, then my books then binders then p.e. stuff. "So we're still going to the Crypt right?" Sprat asked, most likely asking Kristoff who punched Vlad in the face. "I'm going to have to take a rain check on that." I was once again the center of attention. "I've got plans."

I walked to P.E. great the obstacle course, the coach was everything arranged like a boot camp thing then called groups to race. I wonder how I would do with the amulet? It's not cheating its physical practice. Kristoff kept glaring at Todd who stayed by Joss and Henry McMillan. Joss was athletic and it really showed during the obstacle course. Henry was mediocre, as was Vlad. Everybody else did pretty good. "Girls, Brookstone," She had stone in her name for a reason, she was slow and inflexible. The coach went off calling names she skipped mine, yes, "oh it looks like I forgot one. She looked at me, I sighed as I walked forward. I broke out in a sprint the second the whistle blew running up to the wall, I climbed over hopping over to the other side. I ran to the beam pole sprinted over it jumped through the tire, swung over the blow pool, zoomed through the tires. I turned the girls were still trying to make it through the course. I walked to the track, the girls were breathing heavily. I ran in a jog, I placed first. I walked back to the group, who was staring at me like I'd grown a extra head or something. The coach was staring proudly at me, which was pretty weird but I still could get used to this.

A walked down the hallway the guys were waiting for me, a hand grab me and pulled me aside. "Joss?" "Hi, how do you know my name?" "Your Joss MCCLELLAN who doesn't know your name? My name's October by the way." He nodded to me. "How did you do that stuff from before?" "What stuff, I ran a obstacle course. Is that illegal or something?" The amulet warmed my skin there was something, off about this guy. "No, nothing, just, um, do you want to hang out later?" I raised my eyebrow. "What do you mean?" "Like a, date." I tried to contain my laughter but some leaked out. "A McClellan wants to go on a date with a goth girl. Dude, did you lose a bet or something, is this a prank because, I'm not falling for it, sorry." I walked past him, he grabbed my arm. "I wasn't kidding I really want to hang out with you. Vlad and Henry seem to like you, so, why not, maybe we could see a movie." I looked at him, should I? "Busy sorry" "then when aren't you busy?" This guy just wouldn't quit. "I have to go." He let go and I walked to my friends. "October is everything okay?" Andrew asked, "that Joss guy wants to hang out with me." I watched him look at me, smile then walk away. "What?" Kristoff asked, "it's probably just a prank" they nodded. "Well, I have to go" I wanted to talk to Nelly more about my powers or whatever. I had her on speed dial. I'd call her when I finished my homework.

I parked in front of Nellys house, praying Nelly answered because let's face it, if your mythology teacher opened the door that would just be weird. Mr. Otis opened the door, "October what brings you here?" He smiled. I naturally started making up lies in the back of my head. "um is Nelly here?" "Yes, come in" I resisted the urge to book it. Ever since the dead day I had a weird felling about Mr. Otis. I walked into the house Joss, Henry and Vlad were here. Henry smiled and waved, I waved back. " October." Nelly smiled walking into the Kitchen. "give me a few minutes" Her green eyes twinkled, I smiled she walked upstairs, I shifted uncomfortably under Mr. Otis's gaze. I noticed Joss and Vlad watching me too, my nails dug into my skin I glanced at them, were they, growing? Shrink back, shrink back. Henry seemed to notice what was going on and stared at me too, Great. I looked at Mr. Otis, but not because I wanted too, his eyes widened, "October are you alright?" He asked I nodded, then my gaze flashed to the stairs were Nelly emerged, her smile faded then looked at the amulet, when I looked down I noticed the shape growing wilder, I could smell sweat, and see her face start to moisten, she hurried downstairs "let's go, she dragged me out the door. "Your tiger side was taking over, your eyes were beginning to turn green." She frowned when we got in the car, I told her what was going on and what's been happening. " Joss is a good kid, I don't think he'd do that, as for the scene back there" she bit her bottom lip. " the amulet was warning you of danger, and when it decided you weren't fit to fight it, it began to take over to protect itself." "From what? Mr. Otis, Vlad and Henry?" When she didn't respond I knew something was going on that she wasn't telling me. "Soon you'll end up joining the other girls" "other girls" "I showed you the other amulets, the rest of the guardians." "Who are they, and when? What's their names-" "I don't know and the study of your amulets and how they work is your job to discover, I only show you how to control the amulet and fight with it." I frowned, "When I meet them, will you be there?" "No, it will just be you guys." She stopped the car, "Know how about we start control practice?"  
I collapsed on my bed, who knew controlling a piece of jewelry could be so hard? I didn't bother changing I just put on my covers. My phone started ringing, with a groan I pulled my covers over my head. Was that phone getting louder? I grabbed the phone only to stop that ringing. "October?"

"Sprat"

"where are you?"

"Home"

"I thought you had somewhere to be."

"I did, I just got back and am tired."

"Oh, what did you do?" I didn't want to lie to him.

"girl stuff"

"oh uh, here's Snow"

"October?"

"Hey Snow"

"what's up? Why weren't you here or, aren't you here?"

"I had stuff"

"girl stuff? Well I'm a girl so." I bit my lip.

"Sorry Snow, it's... private."

"Private? From me?" I tasted blood. "Um, yeah, sorry, bye." I hung up, great October Great.


	4. Notice

I'm sorry everyone but this is important. This notice has been posted on all my stories. Pretty soon I may not post more chapters until I get some reviews also. If you like one of my series or are looking for books of mine I have pending stories, news and etc on my profile. If I stop writing for a long time feel free to look at my profile and see whats up. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 3

I walked down the street, the group, thankfully, doesn't totally hate me. A man was there, talking to Joss, then Joss pulled out a knife? "Joss what are you doing?" I screamed. Running to the scene, I ran in between them. Then I noticed that the knife wasn't a knife at all, but a stake with a silver tip. The amulet grew warm, danger. I turned to the man, two fangs glistened. The night of my death came back to me. I took a step back I could feel my nails extend and become cat like. I slashed at his face, blood dropped down from one of the three bloody lines. Joss tried to push me behind him, but that wasn't going to happen. Mr. Fangs leaped, faster than I thought possible and through me aside. I flipped off the ground. Joss's stake was aiming for the guys heart, and Mr. Fangs was pushing his wrist back. "October run" Yeah, like that was going to happen I lept onto Mr. Fangs my legs wrapped around his torso. I pushed back landing on my hands, I unwrapped my legs and shoved him to the ground. Joss stuck the stake in his heart before I could blink saying "for you Cecile" "Joss, what the heck?" He pulled the stake out then looked at me, I backed up. "You saw what that thing was." "You killed him, your a monster" "I'm not a monster, THEY are monster, the kind that would kill a child while her brother watched in horror!" " What are you talking about?" He frowned at me, then down at the stake. "woah, woah no, put the pointy stick down, I didn't see anything, do not stab me, with the pointy stick please." "I'm not going to hurt you, but I do have a lot to explain to you." He said dropping to weapon. Seeing my classmate was safe and the murder was weaponless I did what you might have done. Ran for my life.

I went over Nelly house, I needed to talk to her. Vlad opened the door, " Nellys in the shower." "Thanks" he let me in who was standing right in front of me but Joss McClellan. I froze, Vlad shut the door, I could hear it lock. " October we need to talk," I moved to the side so Joss and Vlad were In my field of vision, "I'm not a monster, I'm a slayer, a vampire slayer, that was a vampire. Vampires do exist and they do feed on humans" well duh they feed on humans, their VAMPIRES. "I understand, honestly" Joss looked relieved both boys did actually. "I understand that your helping people, and I'm going to help you. I'm going to call some really nice men with, special, equipment to help you, your going to get in their car and I'll visit you on visitation days, okay."I grabbed his hand, "okay Joss, everything will be fine. We love you so very much and yeah so you can tell me everything, and tell the nice men to okay" I patted his hand "okay? Now let's just sit down, and you tell me were you keep the murder weapons, I mean, hunting tools" "I'm not crazy" he told me, well that's a surprise. " of course not, your not crazy, okay, I believe you." He frowned, "seriously" "oh, I promise you, I'm serious, I'm going to call someone to help you." I looked at Vlad, "you too Vlad." "I'm not crazy" joss yelled. "of course not, I'm going to make that phone call now. And the black is make up okay." Mr. Otis came in. "Vampires are real, you may be a slayer too." Mr. Otis froze, Nelly walked downstairs. " October ready to go?" She looked at the boys and men in the room. " Did I miss something?" I looked at her. "well we should really get going." She ushered me out the door and into the car. "Nelly what's going on, I mean Vampires? Then again that guy did bite me, I mean what's going on? Please" she started driving "Elysia, is the vampires. They're real, Otis is one and Vlad is half Vampire he was born not bitten. Elysia has many secrets" Nelly went on telling me all about Elysia.

Winter break was next week only two more days of school, and how did I feel? Thrilled, ecstatic, oh yeah, it was Wednesday night. "October" Krystoff was leaning against a building on the other side of the street. I crossed the street, " hey"

"what's going on with you and Snow?"

"Nothing"

"it sure doesn't seem like nothing."

"Its nothing okay Krystoff. Why do you even care?" He took to steps forward, towering over me. "I care" with that he kissed me, I froze, uhh. I noticed my reflection in one of the windows, my eyes were turning green, oh no, not now. I didn't want to crush him, but. I pulled away, "we should get to the school, their going to be wondering where we are." He frowned at me, "okay" I pulled my phone out of my pocket and without letting him see it went on my ringtones. "Sorry" I pulled out my phone, gave him and apologetic smile and mouthed for him to go on without me. He walked off, then the haze came.


	6. Chapter 4

**Hi guys this will be transferred to the Chronicles of Vladmir Todd only. So if you cant find it. Thas why. **I was on something soft. "hey you okay?" Something hard temporarily pressed against me. "don't do that" I got up, someone helped support me. I opened my eyes there were three girls. One had beautiful black hair flat against her face but grew curler and curler on its was down to her stomach, It also had a bang that was brushed to her side and perfectly curled. Her eyes were a brownish color. "My name's Sandra by the way" "October" "Breanna" an African American girl with individuals in a ponytail, and sunglasses said. "Well since everyone's saying names, mine's Zoey." A tan girl with sandy brown hair and hazel eyes smiled. "Now that that's out of the way, what's going on?" Breanna growled. Then I noticed the amulets. The onix panther, golden cheetah and Ruby lion. Then it dawned on me, the meeting, maybe the amulets brought us here, but we're was the diamond cat? "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Breanna stared at me. "try me"

The girls looked down at their amulets. "that's just, like, crazy, you know." Zoey sighed "Your right I don't believe you" Sandra frowned. Then I told my death story. "I was in a safari, wild dogs attacked me. I thought it was just a dream." Sandra sighed. "So, what now?" Zoey asked. The leaves russled moving aside to reveal a nice house. Actually, it was more like a camp thing. Made from the wildlife, we looked at each other. "Alright, October, go in you've had the most training. We'll be right behind." I nodded. I couldn't help but feel like I was more like their pawn. With a sigh I walked into the house.

The house looked nothing like the outside, it had a kitchen, a room with hammocks, what looked to be a living room, a bathroom, and a strange door. No one was in the house. "October?" Someone whispered. I turned the girls were silently walking towards me. "No one's here" I told them. "alright I'm calling Nelly." She picked up on the third ring. "I take it your at the hut." I had her on speaker phone. "No one's in the hut, just you guys and do not go into the door that's locked, in that hut things are that way for a reason." "Why what's going on?" Breanna asked "I'm sure October explained, I'll explain further. The Amulets were made as a protection, to protect the Genisians, a race that lived a long time ago. The Amulets were deemed to powerful for anyone to use but the amulets were still required. The Amulets chose certain people to use its power. These warriors, these protectors, were taught to bond with each other and the amulets. A long time ago the protectors were badly injured and the one remaining tried to control all the amulets. They became corrupt and violent they terrorized the people they were supposed to protect. The world was launched into pain and desperation. The Amulets were locked away for some time, what the Genisians believed was protectors were to protect people from the amulet but in reality protectors must bond with the amulets. The Amulets chose a new group to protect and that was my group and now you have been chosen." "How so I get unchosen?" Breanna asked. "Breanna, what?" Zoey asked. " I know where she's coming from this whole protect the world thing is not on my agenda. We need real fighters and a amulet that can destroy the world?" Sandra asked. "October may I suggest the first run, also you will not be able to...me... okay... luck" she started breaking up. "First run?" I smiled at them "come on, keep the amulets on."

We were all in the living room. "that was, awesome!" Zoey gasped, Sandra nodded entusasticly and Breanna smiled. "Alright if we really are protectors we have a lot to learn, October, you know the most." I shrugged. "so, we should try to learn more about each other." She sighed when no one replied. "My name is Sandra Roberts, I'm 16 and I got to private school." "I'm October, I'm 16 and go to the only school in Bathory." Sandra gave me a thankful glance. " Breanna Lanstion I'm 17 and go to weststone high, San Diego." " Zoey Johnson Home schooled, I'm 15" she seemed uncertain when she said home schooled. She was definitely lieing but she seemed like she didn't want to. I could smell her fear. " Zoey, were going to be there for you, no matter what. You don't have to lie to us." Breanna told her. Zoey's eyes watered, she ran out of the room. We looked at each other, we walked to the hammock room. She was on one of the top hammocks. "Zoey" she didn't respond. "Come on girl" "yeah don't cry." "You don't have to tell us anything, not if your not ready." She turned at Breanna's comment. "thanks." Breanna smiled. "no problem." We each took a hammock. Sandra took the other top hammock, I was below her and Breanna took the one under Zoey. They were all pretty high up so none of us could easily get on it. I wondered how Zoey could, and why she was lieing to us, and what was she lieing about?" I looked at Breanna who still had her sunglasses on but by the soft snores I could tell she was asleep, Sandra was too, but Zoey wasn't, "good night Zoey" I whispered loud enough to be heard.


End file.
